


Come here, let me fix it

by Writing_in_SIN



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [4]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, Life Partners, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: It's his first conference and Emu is going to be late for it because he's somehow managed to strangle himself with his own tie.Typical.
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Parad
Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538683
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Come here, let me fix it

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I'm on a ParaEmu/EmuPara agenda and I'm taking y'all down with me XD
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter and if you can, please leave a comment or kudos!
> 
> _____________________
> 
> TIMELINE: Post-canon; pre-relationship

* * *

**"Come here, let me fix it."**

* * *

It's his first conference and Emu is going to be late for it because he's somehow managed to strangle himself with his own tie.

Typical.

Hearing laughter behind him, Emu turns away from the mirror to find Parad leaning against the doorway of the bedroom as the bugster gives him an impish grin.

"Is that a new dress code? 'Cause I don't think it's working out for you, Emu."

Rolling his eyes, Emu tries to untangle his fingers from the complicated knot he's caught in. "Ha ha, very funny."

"You've never had any problems wearing a tie back in high school," Parad comments, pushing away from his spot to walk over to Emu, head already tilting in curiosity. "You're really that nervous, huh? I can feel it."

Shoulders slumping, Emu knows that it's no use in trying to hide anything from Parad (nor does he want to) so, he nods while grumbling at his tie. "I am."

"What about that press conference? The one before I came back, I mean."

"That's different." When his friend sends him a confused look, Emu elaborates. "That was in front of the media and I had Kyoutarou-sensei with me, so it wasn't so bad."

Parad rubs his head and Emu has to fight the urge to run a hand through those curls because they're always so fluffy. That, and it might calm Emu's nerves somewhat. "And speaking in front of the medical panels is...?"

"Way more terrifying," he confirms, finally managing to free his fingers.

Emu can see that his friend still doesn't really understand his predicament but, Parad nods slowly with a contemplative frown.

"Then...do you wanna fuse? That way, you won't be alone up on the stage."

And it's so tempting to accept the offer that Emu has been considering on asking himself because it's grown to be such a comfort in having Parad with him but in the end, Emu has to reluctantly decline.

"I appreciate it, Parad, but...I'm afraid it's something that I need to do on my own."

For a long moment, Parad looks searchingly at him before he huffs. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure." Stepping forward, he rests his forehead on Parad's shoulder with a sigh. "Thank you, though."

Parad runs a hand through Emu's hair before resting it on the back of Emu's neck as his thumb rubs comforting circles on his skin. "Anytime."

They stay like that for awhile longer before Emu reluctantly steps back and wonders if he should try his luck again with the tie or just forgo it all together. However, before he can turn back to the mirror, Parad stops him with a hand on his arm. Confused, he watches as Parad gives Emu a once over before his eyes finally settle on Emu's sad attempt of a tie.

"Come here," Parad says with a fond smile, eyes twinkling with his perpetual mischief. "Let me fix it."

Feeling embarrassed heat rising against his cheeks, Emu readily shuffles close and waits quietly as Parad arranges his tie. As the seconds roll by, his face finally cools and Emu watches as Parad ducks his head to make his task easier. Unbiddenly, he can feel his expression turning soft and tender for the best friend in front of him as he hums under his breath, those soft curls bouncing slightly as Parad nods his head along to a song that only he can hear. Straightening Emu's collar one last time, Parad nodded to himself.

"There," Parad straightens up after a few more moments, satisfied with his work. The bugster glances up and catches Emu's warm gaze, causing Parad to look away, even as he smiles. "All set," he finishes.

Placing his hands on Emu's shoulders, Parad guides him back towards the mirror, giving him full view of his attire and the tension that had unwind the moment Parad walked in comes back with a vengeance.

Oh, he's _so_ going to mess things up.

And Parad catches on immediately like Emu knows he would and he stares at their reflection as Parad pulls him into a hug from behind, hooking his chin on Emu's shoulder while pressing their cheeks together.

"You'll be fine, Emu." Parad gives him a reassuring squeeze around his waist. "I'll be nearby if you need me."

The relief at the promise almost makes him boneless and Emu leans back against Parad with a grateful sigh. "Thank you, Parad."

"Like I said: anytime." Stepping back, Parad extends a fist to him and glances meaningfully at a nearby clock. "We better go or those snobs will give you hell."

Catching the time, Emu groans aloud before quickly pulling himself together again. It's a good thing that he's gotten used to teleporting whenever he and Parad fuse together; it really cuts down the travel time in case of emergencies.

"Right." Knocking their fists together, Emu squares his shoulders and puts on a brave smile. Or as close to one considering his nerves are absolutely shot. "I'm gonna clear this with no continues!"

Grinning, his friend nods with a laugh as Parad's eyes glow red. "Now that's the spirit!"

As the familiar feeling of being merged with Parad settles within him, Emu thinks that the conference might turn out alright after all.


End file.
